Running From Death
by xoLiquidVamp
Summary: // SASUSAKU // You can run, but can you hide? When death is after you, there is no escape. But she has to survive. Destiny says so. Now the defiant woman must put her feelings aside and accept the help being offered to her. Because death still haunts her.


**x; CHAP. 1 HAS BEEN _REPOSTED_;;**

**Disclaimer;** *I disclaim all rights to the anime/manga and am not in any sort affiliated with any groups in the creating of Naruto!* Plot rightfully belongs to me, though. :D It came to my head.

**A/N;** I know I have other stories out… but I have a problem finishing stories, as we can see, before I start new ones. I know I'll forget random ideas that pop into my head, so I get the tendency to start off a new story before an old one is finished. Sorry! But, while you're here, be sure to check some of my other ones out. :D

**IMPORTANT NOTICE; Things are not going to be exact how they are now… it's a fanfiction. I can write it however I want to. xD America is going to seem like it's right, but Japan may not. I just thought the setting for Japan made the story more… intriguing. Please ignore the fact that it's false information. Thank you!(:**

**Rating;** T for Teens.

**Pairing(s);** _SasuSaku;_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**x; Running From Death.**

_Boom! _Lightning crackled, sparked, flashed outside the young girl's window, lighting up her dark, empty room. She laid back on her bed gazing out the window, staring out towards gloomy weather, feeling an aroma of peace within her. She absolutely loves stormy weather, watching the lightning crackle and the rain pour down with its strong force. They call her crazy, insane, thinking she's just some wacked up depressed little girl. But they're wrong. All wrong.

She's outgoing, adventurous, challenging, something most of the people where she's from are not. She was born, along with her two older brothers, Sanji Haruno, and Shion Haruno, back in their homelands of Japan. Her father being immensely powerful, was in charge of a large country in Japan, being a King as they call it. And what does that make her? Daddy's little princess. She was born being spoiled, always getting her way, the definition of a little princess.

But now, at the age of sixteen, Sakura Haruno is the exact opposite of a little princess. She has developed herself into a little rebel; defiant and rebellious, does not dress in the princess attire. She's gained what she's learned she really wants: _independency_; to be her own woman, and not be brought down by the man in charge.

And this angers her father.

At the moment, the family (excluding the father) are still vacationing in the United States of America. And that's where it all happened. Sakura saw what she knew deep down she always wanted. She saw freedom; democracy, where the people had the say. Woman were not the inferior sex; they were equal to men. Actually, most men were even scared of their wives. The thought brought a small smile on the girl's face.

Her father agreed to let her mother, herself and her brothers go to America to explore a new culture. Sakura instantly felt at home. The rest of the family was not as comforted as she was.

But they adjusted. They've been here for four years so far, enjoying the unknown culture around them. Things were so different here in America than they were back in their homeland of Japan. In Japan places were divided amongst large areas and one ruler was in charge of that area. Sakura's dad was in charge of one of those areas, being well respected and loved.

Sadly, her experience in America is coming to an end. Her father would visit them in America, taking little vacations himself away from his duties in charge. But he never stayed long. And now the time has come to an end. Her father has said it sternly that they are to return. She wasn't supposed to know this, but she overheard her father say that he has to now fix his 'broken' daughter and revise her into the princess she was. The thought made Sakura roll her eyes. Because from this vacation, she too learned the ways of the Americans. She now claims her independency, and will not go back to living her old life style of having the man lay her laws down.

Even though she was just a little girl, she was still limited as to what she could do. More limited than regular little girls that were brought up in Japan. Being the Kings daughter she was expected to be protected constantly; someone always by her side. She went nowhere without a companion, from the day she was able to walk. It never bothered her, though. She understood her father's intentions, so she was okay with it. But, the moment she came to America… things changed. She saw what freedom was like, and now she wants it; _demands it._

Her family noticed a dramatic change. She was sweet, innocent, everything pure and good in life. The little angel who was the light in the darkness of people's eyes. But now… not so much. She is still a great person to talk with; always there when you need her. Still purely innocent; that will never change. But she's also disobedient. In a normal family she wouldn't be disobedient; but to the eyes are royalty, she's a wreck. Wanting nothing to do with any royalty laws. She wants a normal life. And America gave her that. But now, her father is taking that away and forcing her back home.

"Damn you!" She growled in frustration. The moment Sanji walked in to check up on her, a pillow flung at his head, having him fall back in surprise.

"S-sanji! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were walking in the moment… I─erm…threw something…" Sakura jumped off her bed, in a frantic explanation to her older brother, who was laying on her floor, eyes glaring daggers towards her.

"The hell is wrong with you?" He snapped as he stood up, handing the pillow back to her.

She took the pillow out of his hands, face fluttering slightly embarrassed. "I said I was sorry. And come on, like you're not mad either?"

"Are you talking about the fact that we're going home? Sakura, America is not our home. It's not like we moved here. You should be lucky we stayed as long as we did. We were due to go home eventually. We were gone four years. That's not normal for a royal family to do. But we did. And now we have to go back. Good riddance, too. America is nice and all, but I miss Japan. You can't tell me you don't."

"Course I don't! Why should I?" Sakura folded her arms stubbornly over her chest, turning away from him. She couldn't believe how everyone was just okay with this. Even her mother was happy to go home; they adjusted to America, but they still don't think it's the place for them.

"Uh, because it's your home! Duh."

"Home or not, I like it here. I realized things I would have never realized in Japan. Women have freedom here. Back home, we are just the background while you men do all the talking. I have no privileges. Especially being the King's only daughter."

Sanji sighed. "You didn't mind it before you came to America…"

"Hmph," Sakura threw the pillow on her bed, in the exact place she wanted it to land, as if hitting her target with perfect accuracy. "I was young and stupid. My eyes have been opened. Do you not see the freedom here? Women are not in the back to hush up while their husbands do the talking. Little sixteen your olds do not have to marry. Actually, it is quite wrong if they do marry… and I think illegal in America. You are not meant to marry someone with a title so you can inherit money here. It's about love. Freedom and independency… something I prefer. How do you not think this is great?"

"Because that is not how we were raised!" Sanji was getting irritated. It was bluntly obvious, but Sakura had no intentions as to stop speaking her mind.

"You're only saying that because you have freedom. You're a man!" Mentally, she envisioned smothering his head into her pillow, roughly, just to knock some sense into his head. So arrogant! Of course he doesn't mind. He's not inferior, as where she is.

Sanji just smirked towards her, as if he won the battle. "Mom wants to move back, too. And she's obviously a woman. She respects her own home. You should, too. America brings nothing but trouble. Just look what it did to you. You don't even wear the appropriate clothing you are supposed to wear. And you even have nerve to bring back some of your American clothing, when clearly you would not be allowed to wear it. ESPECIALLY being the King's daughter."

Before waiting to see or hear her reaction, Sanji turns to walk out of her room. "By the way, turn the light on. You can't see anything in this dark room of yours!" _What happened to you baby sister?_ Being around American kids has really brought a whole new person into their home; and things will be quite interesting back home, when half the things she wears or does won't be accepted and tolerated by their people… and father.

"Oh shut up, Sanji! I didn't ask for your opinion about me!"

Sakura jumped backwards onto her bed, still groaning towards her brother's reactions. They don't understand! They just… don't get it. Of course not. They're men. Why would they get it? They have complete power and authority in her country, so of course they want to go home. Especially since the one whom gets married first is runner up for the title of King in the small country in Japan that they control.

"It's like I wasn't meant to be bossed around like most woman in the country…" She whispered softly to herself. She couldn't imagine someone telling her how her life will be run. She just couldn't. And the thing is, she's at the age where she should be looking for a husband. She's had offers and her father gets to pick one, basically selling her off. Fat chance! Like _hell_ she's going to marry a complete stranger. _Especially_ at the age of sixteen! I think not.

As her eyes started to slowly flutter shut, lightning outside sizzled once, twice, three times, slamming into the earth as thunder cracked, shaking the land with the unholy sound. And the lights in the house went out.

"Hm?" She sat up, staring into pure darkness, even outside of her room. "Power outage..." She cursed under her breath as she stood up, holding her arms out, to feel her way out of her room.

The wind outside unleashed its deadly power, sent leaves, twigs and small branches flying through the air like missiles. "Sanji! Shion!" Sakura shouted as she guided herself through the dark hallway. "Do you have any extra flashlights! Or some candles!" She shouted over the heavy wind and the beating of thunder. But no answers were returned.

She groaned again. "Damn brothers." She turned around, and walked back into her own room. She figured they heard her and would bring her some when they, too, find their own. Because she has no idea where they would be…

She shut her door a little, so when they do come and give her some, all they'd have to do was creak it open. Luckily, she found her bed without any problems and laid back on it, gazing outside her window. The storm was stronger; one of the stronger ones she's seen, but she loved it. This was her type of weather. Even walking in the rain, with the little water buds dropping down onto her creamy body; it was all just so blissful, so serene.

_Creeeak._ Her head turned as she heard her bedroom door open slightly and relief came over her. She couldn't fully see because of the pitch black that was over taking her house, but she knew who it was. "Thanks. Now maybe we can see around this house. Did you bring candles or a flashlight?"

No response. Slowly, footsteps were heard stalking towards her bed; large and heavy… as if they were wearing… boots? "Come on," Sakura scoffed towards her brother's actions. "Are you still mad about what I said about Japan and America? Get over it. I have the right to voice my opinion. Heh, actually it is legal for women to do that here."

The footsteps stopped at her bed, no movement or sound was heard after that.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

No sound; no words; nothing.

"You know what, fine! Just turn on the flashlight or candle."

_Terror! Panic! Screams! Shouts! _The light to the flashlight flicked on and all that was heard were the screams of Sakura as she stared, fear-stricken, at a tall, brooding man, with the flashlight shining over his face.

"Who the hell are─!!" Black corrupted her vision as her eyes fluttered shut and her last breath escaped her.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Wake up._ There was a voice. A voice… where? Where was it coming from? Her eyes flew open, shocked, fear corrupting her very being. She looked around in the unknown territory, unaware, confused and afraid for her life.

"W-where am I!"

_Do not be afraid, Sakura-chan. Be brave. Be very brave._

"Who's there!"

_You know who I am. You must survive, Sakura. You cannot die. You must survive. Fight for your life, do what you must. But do not die._

"Who are you!" She looked around, so unaware of where she was or what was going on. The area around here was something she's never seen in her life… a place she's never even been able to imagine. It was dark out, a navy blue surrounding her, and pale rainbow lights shimmered around her, like little comets; it almost looked like the Northern lights that can be seen in Alaska. (So she's heard.) This place was so beautiful… so serene. Where the hell was she?

_I am you._ The voice was everywhere. Coming from every direction around her. It echoed through the sky, through the ground, and through her head.

"I don't understand." She whispered softly.

_You are in danger, young one. You have been captured and are being held hostage in your own home. Your brothers are in danger, too. Your mom has been awakened from her sleep, and she, too, is in danger._

"Where am I now?"

_Inside your mind. We are safe from everyone here. No one but you, me and God can hear us._ She sounded so soft, so gentile, how could this possibly be herself? She sounded so pure…no taintness, where-as Sakura knew that was absolutely wrong about her own self.

_You are so wrong, my child. You are so pure, so innocent, you don't even know. You have a fiery spirit, but with the purest of intentions. You have a strong destiny awaiting you. But you have to be strong. You cannot give in. His life depends on yours. You will give him purpose, but neither of you will see it right away._

"Who's life? Whose life depends on mine?"

_It is one of the magical things in life that you must find out on your own. But I am telling you, Sakura, they will try and scare you, hurt you, you cannot give in. Your brothers and Mother's lives depend on it. When you survive this, you will give this man a purpose in life and he will become King. He was destined to become King because he is needed. You will be his destiny._

"W-what are you talking about! I do not understand! I am not anyone's destiny. I am in danger here and you're telling me to survive because some selfish loser wants to become king?" She could not believe she was hearing this. That's such a selfish reason for her to survive.

_You do not understand now, child. But you will. You will understand. Your family needs you. __He__ needs you. If you do not survive, he will continue to stay tainted with this darkness threatening to eat him alive. He will die in this eternal damnation. Your family will perish along with you. You must survive. You must not fight destiny, or defy it. Be strong, Sakura. He must become King. He is strong, he was chosen by God to be King. _

"What does me surviving have to do with someone becoming King?"

_That is all I can say. The rest you must figure it out for yourself. Do not die. You cannot. These men are going to use you. You are their soul target right now. I will be here, Sakura. I will guide you. If you ever have second thoughts, I will be here. I am not saying this will be easy. But, you are a brave girl. I know you can do it. I believe in you. You must believe in yourself. Remember that these men are dangerous. Very dangerous._

"What do they want? Please, don't make me do this!" She was on the verge of tears. This was such an overwhelming demand from her. To go face to face with these men who broke into her house and captured her and her family. And she is the main target. But why? And she has to survive. For her family's sake and some man who wants to be King. What does that have to do with her though?

A feeling of warmth surrounded her, engulfed her as she felt warm arms envelope her. She gasped out loud, in surprise. She saw no one. As if she was talking to herself, and staring into space, but she knew someone was there. She felt the arms of someone hugging her, giving her some comfort in her moment of need.

_It is alright to be scared. Life isn't easy. We have to cope with things. But in the end, our reward will be great if we can handle life's challenges. I know you can do this. You will not fail. You will survive, because you have too. You will have challenges along the path of destiny. Overcome them. Be yourself. Remember to stay strong. Do not be someone you are not. Do not do anything to alter the change of destiny. Destiny comes from within you, and you are the one to make yours happen. Remember that._

She felt the arms around her start to fade, as if it was a ghost becoming more and more transparent. Fear slammed into her hard, a rude awakening and she couldn't help but hug herself for her own self comfort.

"What if I do something wrong and they kill me? I have a tendency to… say things I shouldn't say. What if I do die?"

_You are not alone, Sakura…_ The voice faded away, and for once she felt as if she was alone; as if no one was there but herself. The feeling was tearing her heart apart.

"That didn't answer anything!"

She sighed. How could she deal with something like this. She didn't have the heart to face these men. She didn't know who they were, how dangerous they were, what they wanted, or what they would do to her. But she knew she didn't want to wake up.

_Wake up!_ The command was sharp in her head and the image around her swirled around her like a big twister, fast motion, and slowly started to fade into transparency, just as the voice did.

**-**

**-**

**-**

She came into reality, knew she was somewhere where she didn't want to be. Her arms and legs felt numb, as if they had been drugged up. And why would that be? Simple: to halt her escape.

She knew she had to be brave. She didn't understand why though. What's so special about her that she is going to be their main target? What is it they want that they need her? She was aware of her surroundings and knew they were in the room with her because she heard their voices. Their disgusting… dark voices.

She was afraid to open her eyes. Afraid of what would happen. Would they kill her on the spot? Would they torment her? She never imagined one day she would be tormented, or anything like this would happen to her. Never once has the thought crossed her mind. Boy, has destiny really screwed up on its end of the bargain.

_Open your eyes, Sakura._ Hm? That voice. She heard it inside her. Oh my God, she's hearing voices in her head! She really must be overdosed on some sort of drugs that they dosed her with. This is completely unexplainable. A voice talking to her in her head.

_Do not be alarmed. I told you I am with you. I will be here to guide you, as I was meant to. I am your inner self. Open your eyes._

_I can't.. I am not as brave as you said I was._

_You are. Believe in yourself. Negativity will be the downfall of your future. Positivity will always fix your mistakes._

She was right. Sakura knew she had to be strong. Her family's lives depended on them; some random man who she doesn't even knows life depends on it.

_Tell me, am I supposed to get married at such a young age?_ The question was so sudden, so random, but she had to know. She just had, too. She was told by her own self that she was supposed to save this man from this bleak darkness, that she would give him purpose. Would that mean she was forced to marry him? Something she disagreed with.

_Live your life how you would normally live it. Your future will shock you. I told you be yourself. You have a passion for your beliefs. If your fear something so much, do what you would normally do. I said do not try and change your destiny._

_I don't understand! You're saying to fight it, and to accept it!_

_What would you normally do?_ Sakura was so surprised the voice was so soothing, and not in the least bit aggravated with her for being so confused. She doesn't know what to think. Is she supposed to get married soon? Why is it essential to live? What is with all these overwhelming demands?

_I would fight it probably…_ She mentally sighed to herself. Of course she would. She wouldn't have before. Until she learned about independency and freedom.

_Do what you think is right. What you would have done, but with the best intentions. Now, open your eyes. The time has come._

_B-but..!_

_Open them now._

Her eyes jet open, and she stared with fear at the two men who were standing in front of her, both of them with hand guns in their hands. They turned to face her, sickening, amused expressions replaced their stern look. Masks covered their disgusting, twisted faces, but she could tell by the open hole that revealed their amused lips and dark eyes.

Her eyes turned next to her as she saw her brother's and mother on the couch, their expressions blank, looking as if they were trying to hide their fear.

"Mom!" Sakura couldn't suppress herself. She had to call out to her for comfort. She never imagined being in this situation, and how much she would just… freeze. She can't think, her heart is beating to rapidly, as if it's about to burst out of her chest.

"Shut up, wench!" Sakura turned her head, only to feel the immense stinging sensation upon her cheek as the back of his hand made contact with her cheek, hard and painful. "No talking."

Sakura's mother had tears bawling up in her eyes, making her vision blurry, and hard to fully see. She was staring at her own daughter tied up tightly to a chair, numbness running through her child as she saw them inject her with a numbing drug. And she could do nothing about it.

"W-what do you want?" Sakura whispered. She wanted to cry, to scream, to get out of this situation. She wished they would kill her! Fast and painless, then this would be all over. But… she has to survive.

One of the men knelt down besides her, using his gun to caress her soft, smooth face, staring intently at her. "Someone as beautiful as you should not be allowed to show fear on her face. It ruins the beauty that was meant to be shown."

He pressed his lips gently on her temple, savoring the sweet taste of her beautiful body, enjoying the pleasure of mentally tormenting her, terrifying her; her fear excited him.

"We want to talk with you." The other man said towards Sakura, his gun now fully loaded.

The man pulled his rough tongue and dry lips off of Sakura's temple and nodded, agreeing with his partner in crime. He turned towards the family sitting on the couch, with their mouths covered up with a piece of cloth.

"If you talk, move, or do anything stupid we will kill you. We will kill her. Do not test us, because," he pressed the latch down on his gun and pointed it in Sakura's temple, "I don't play games."

Sakura froze. Heart skipped a beat, fear slamming into her, beating at her, threatening to destroy her. Hard and Ugly.

The men lifted Sakura's chair up, knowing she couldn't move on her own, to go and talk in privacy.

"Heed my warning. We will kill her." Sakura was pulled away from the rest of her family, isolated and scared as she was set down in a few rooms away, facing them face to face.

_Be brave, Sakura. Remember you must live._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N;** The end! I know Sasuke wasn't in it, which must be painful. D: But beginnings are supposed to be the worst. That or the end, so I have to kind of set up the plot here. He shall be here very soon! xD

I hope I have somewhat captured you! :D If not, then… awe. Anyways, things will progress and be explained later.

Now I must go finish homework. I have to make a 2 – 4 minute movie for FBLA and it's due Friday. I had to start over. It took 16 hours to mask. -.-; And things don't help with me being sick. But… this is just me ranting… again. xD

Review please!


End file.
